gfaqsfeafandomcom-20200213-history
Lemmington
Lemmington (better known as Lemmy, and formerly known as Lemmy-Koopa) is a user on The Fire Emblem Awakening Boards. A formerly-known shitposter, and the author of Chrom's Ragefest, The Lost Continent, and Tales of the Batl Chis CYOAs. He is also the main protagonist of "That's Our Lemmy." Personality Lemmy originally started out as a user on the FE: Awakening board, who actually tried to contribute to the community. However, his innocence soon faded once CharlieRegal showed up. He tried to spare AlmostDoug from Charlie's constant bashing, and started trolling Charlie. However, Lemmy's personality soon began to lose all kindness, and he began taking out his trolling on other people as well, constantly saying, "FUFUFUFUFUFU" to irritate people. He eventually declared himself as a Giant Flying Fire-Breathing Lovecraftian Whale of Chaos, whatever the fuck that is. He eventually became aware of the fact that his trolling was making people actually hate him, and he tried to tone it down, and eventually became a regular user, now a former jerk with a heart of gold. He is now extremely irritated by people calling him a whale, but still says, "Fufufufufu." Relationships AlmostDoug Their relationship is simplistic. If Lemmy screws up, he reacts normal. If Lemmy is being attacked, he reacts normal. If Lemmy has made some big announcement or something, he reacts normal. This is probably the most boring user relationship in all of GameFAQs. CharlieRegal He at first vehemently defended Doug, but suddenly swapped personalities and cruelly trolled Charlie, to the point of him leaving the board altogether. Charlie's paranoia of Doug lessened, and he showed more instability when Lemmy was around. He hates Lemmy mostly for creating what he dubs, "Isadora hate topics." When Charlie tried to come back under a different name, which was really an anagram of "Charlie," Lemmy quickly pointed it out, and Charlie never came back since. Simon-for-Smash He was Lemmy's rival, and constantly dragged him into arguments about canon Avatar genders. Nowadays, they are on good terms. Simon isn't around after a shitfest in which his waifu was insulted, causing Lemmy to wonder if he will ever return. Sliced-Bread He used to have a similar relationship with him like Doug, until he suddenly snapped and began acting hysterical in Lemmy's presence. Lemmy seems confused himself. He admitted at one time that he felt Sliced and Doug were way too similar. He became extremely upset when Lemmy revealed his waifu was Severa. They both hate BonQuiQuiLutowy with a passion. DatOliviaTho They have a sarcastic attitude around each other, yet remain on good terms. DOT started an unsuccessful campaign against Lemmy after he "insulted" ryugin55. Due to DOT not being on frequently, he lacked understanding of Lemmy, and assumed he is the jerk everyone hates. He compared Lemmy to Anri, which severely hurt Lemmy, making Lemmy despise him. Recently, though, DOT had apologized to Lemmy, via PM, and Lemmy has forgiven him. Threedualscreen Stole his phrase, "Close your account," along with several others. Three hated Lemmy for his past antics, and long after Lemmy had given up trolling, he posed as Lemmy's brother, Walker, who was in jail after he and Lemmy had a falling out. He made a topic called "Hey Hunter, It's Walker!" where he tried to pose as Walker, but failed, due to the fact that Walker was still in jail, and Three was claiming to be in his ex-girlfriend's apartment. With his disguise torn down, he pretended that it had been Anri. Lemmy, who had contact with Anri, and knew of his secret board on Gauntlet II, opened the entire board to the rest of the community, exposing all of Anri's secrets. It was at this moment that Three confessed that he was the one posing as Walker, and he was very happy that he did what he did, since it had finally allowed him to know everything about Anri, whom he had hated with an extreme passion. He asked for Lemmy's forgiveness, but rebuffed his attempts, stating that, "I see how you were able to pose as him almost flawlessly. Because you're his equal." He threw shit at everyone, trying to act like Lemmy was the real villain, but eventually gave up his bullshitery. Lemmy....kind of....forgave him. RuneEyesPendlum He has a tendency to be extremely aggressive towards Lemmy, even telling him to do it himself after Lemmy made a suggestion for music in the fangame. However, he has defended Lemmy several times, especially during the incident. He acts like an attention whore around Lemmy, constantly looking for little gaps to poke into I~in a sexual way~I AmalCassel36 Lemmy's senpai, who always wants any girl Lemmy is affiliated with. He tried at one point to waifu Lemmy's sister. Lemmy is horrified by his sister-complex, yet keeps him as his senpai over Frederico. Lemmy keeps asking where he is. Federico585 They're on good terms, Federico even tried as hard as he could to get Lemmy an official Pairing. Luckly, with Amal and Doug's support and how Federico ignored the fact that Lemmy appeal to get rid of his No One pairing was rejected, Lemmy finally got his pairing. They also occasionally Sm4sh together and when Federico isn't really feeling it, Lemmy will really FuFuF*** him over. MercWithNoShirt Originally declared Lemmy as his senpai, but quit after his weakness got to him, and he wanted to be noticed. Lemmy slightly dislikes Merc, but doesn't care much. Vortex Oblivion Lemmy's current rival, constantly at odds with him on anything he likes. She mainly bugs him about his belief that Kent x Fiora is canon, and people using the Japanese name of Xander. Some users attempt to ship them, only for extreme backlash from Lemmy, who recently revealed he is against user shipping. Aranvoid Just like he does to everyone else, he pathetically attempts to get attention from Lemmy. Joe If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eyed Joe, Lemmy would have been married a long time ago. Known Escapades *Pretended to be CharlieRegal to try and find out if he was a troll account, only to be exposed later on *Tried multiple times (once) to derail and intrude in Outrealm Chronicles *Frequently (occasionally) goes into UnknownUber's CYOA's and many others and votes for stupid choices either not listed or custom options that are far too dark or gruesome (Ex. On one Custom Vote he wanted to blow up the door with a carbomb...) *Constantly says, "Fufufu." *Isadora hate topics. *Used to claim he was a "giant flying fire-breathing Lovecraftian whale of chaos." *Lemmy's Lemmys with his Lemmy-Lemmy's Lemmylemmies. *Disapproves things not approved by the Communist Party. *Actually has a brother. *Says, "BATTA DON'T NEED NO" followed by a related object or quality. *The master of self-depreciation. *Calls Amal, his senpai, AnalCatcell96. *Along with this, he also calls KachuAchu "Cashew." *Is the tertiary antagonist in the upcoming fangame. *Owns a fictional country called Lemistate. Pairing After the pairing committee was left unaware of his new bio, they decided his first, horrible bio would place him with no one. Doug attempted to pair him with Cordelia after he was paired, but Lemmy revealed he has a massive hatred of Cordelia. Later, due to No One not existing, Lemmy went for another pairing, and after a massive debate, was paired with Wendy, as suggested by Amal. He nearly lost Wendy though due to Amal suddenly wanting Wendy for himself. But, Lemmy is sexier and more obnoxious, and therefore won. After the community reset, Lemmy was nominated for Cherche, Olivia, and Sophia, however, Olivia had already been claimed, and was thus eliminated. Lemmy was paired with Sophia, the Dragon Shaman from Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. Ironically, this is the same game that his last pairing, Wendy was from. The reasons for his pairing being his shyness, and beast forms, even though Lemmy insists he is not a whale. Theme Category:Users Category:Trolls Category:Abominations Category:CYOA Writers Category:Sexy Beasts Category:Defense Lawyers Category:Villains Category:Assholes Category:Royalty Category:Non-Dragon Demihuman Trash Category:Controversy Category:Horrible Monsters Category:Cowards